hackThe Legendary Rose Jewel
by getoffmycorner
Summary: After Manga series. Includes Shugo, Rena, Ouka, and Mireille.
1. login 1

Login 1 Hollow's Dungeon  
  
"Where the hell are we now?" Shugo asked innocently.  
  
"You ought to know! You're the one who brought us here! Don't play stupid. UGH! I can't believe we are actually related! You're such a dumbass!" Rena screamed at him. "If you weren't such a screw up we wouldn't be here! But no! You had to go around chanting that STUPID verse from that STUPID rhyme! You're so STUPID!"  
  
"Ya know, you're not making it any better. I'm trying to concentrate and you keep screwing up my train of thought! If you want to get out of here just SHUT UP!" He screamed so loud that it shook the room and some rock crumble of the ceiling.  
  
"I never noticed you had an attitude problem before. Wow, my teacher was right: you learn somethin' new everyday." Rena said quietly to herself, but loud enough for Shugo to hear. "Why don't we just log-out anyway?" She then asked.  
  
"Because stupid, if we logged out, we would end up in that stupid little town with all of those Grunties and we both don't want that." Shugo said impatiently.  
  
"I kinda liked all those Grunties, they were cute! Why couldn't I bring one? Komiyan III has one." She asked sheepishly.  
  
"That is EXACTLY why you couldn't bring one; do you wanna end up like Komiyan III?" Shugo answered her unenthusiastically.  
  
"Well, if you won't let me log out, then can't we at least go through the door behind us?" Rena asked stupidly.  
  
"WHAT! There's a door behind us?! There wasn't before? Where did it come from?" Shugo demanded.  
  
"I dunno...I just wanted a way out and there it was. It was actually pretty cool!" Rena explained now getting excited.  
  
~Could she possibly possess that power? I mean, I don't think Black Rose had it... but...maybe she's stronger than I thought...~ Shugo's thoughts trailed off.  
  
"Let's go. I can't wait much longer!" Rena said to him hurriedly as she bolted for the door.  
  
"I wouldn't be in such a hurry if I were you. There might be ghosts." Shugo said menacingly.  
  
Rena stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the word ghosts. She was scared to death of the things. Her reasoning was that they died and they should stay dead, not come back to haunt you! Shugo found that fact out by accident when they went to the cursed and deadly secluded forest manor.  
  
"G-g-ghosts?" Rena asked now shaking with fear.  
  
"You never know..." Shugo said ominously.  
  
"W-why don't y-y-you go f-first?" Rena suggested. She was now shaking wildly with fear.  
  
"Well, if you INSIST." Shugo said trying to hide a snicker.  
  
"JUST GO!" Rena screamed at him.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm goin', don't have a Grunty!" Shugo said calmly.  
  
"SHUGO!" Rena screamed as her eyes swelled up in tears.  
  
He then walked up to the door, reached out for the handle, turned it, and disappeared before the door was opened.  
  
"Sh-Sh-Shugo?" Rena said terrified. She laughed weakly, "Okay, you can come out now, Shugo, good trick. Please come out." Nothing happened.  
  
Endless Void  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shugo screamed as he felt his body being torn apart. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" His voice echoed through the nothingness.  
  
Every thing went black. Then all of a sudden, he was standing, as he was jerked awake by a sword being stabbed through his chest he could feel it rip though his heart although there was no pain. It sliced through the skin on his back and he no longer stood upright but he fell on the ground, the cold, hard ground. He looked up just before everything turned black and saw a face. He screamed.  
  
"Mother?" was all that he could manage before he was in his room again. 


	2. login 2

Login 2 Grunty Village  
  
"What happened to you back there?" Rena asked as they walked past blue, orange, pink, and polka dot Grunties in a cage.  
  
"I'm not totally sure, but I saw mother in there. I asked her if she's ever even heard of it but she just gave me a blank stare." Shugo said slowly, it was all starting to make sense inside his head.  
  
"Mom! You saw MOM?!" Rena asked scared and amazed at the same time.  
  
"Yeah...I did, but...*gasp* that was her. Have you talked to her lately?" Shugo asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! She was talking, but it was like she wasn't really all there." Rena said. The story was unfolding slowly in her head as well.  
  
"Exactly! She must've played the game while we were asleep last night and something went terribly wrong!" Shugo hypothesized as they walked past a sign that read as follows:  
  
If you look for who you seek  
It won't take long to find all but the weak  
Search for all that's good  
And you will find light under the darkness hood  
Take this warning and walk away  
You will go where you would never have strayed  
  
"That wasn't there before was it?" Rena asked wonderingly.  
  
"who cares. All we want to do is find anything we can about Mother!" Shugo told her strictly.  
  
"but this wasn't here yesterday so it must mean something!" she saw him start to walk away and screamed, "What is your problem? You never cared that much about mom before this, why start caring now?"  
  
"She was never in trouble before now!" he said, a tear running down his cheek. "And I can't help but think that it is my fault in some way."  
  
"Sorry but I still think that we should study it or at least write it down somewhere." Rena insisted. "Okay!" Shugo said impatiently. He had his twin blades in a blink of an eye. It looked like he was gonna attack the sign because he jumped up in the air and in midair he crossed his arms and when he got low enough, he flung his arms out of the crossed position and the board of the sign was now lying at Rena's feet.  
  
"Well...that's one way to do it." Rena said as she picked up the sign and put it in her bag after cutting it into four equal pieces.  
  
"Can we go now? Please?" Shugo asked, even though he was already walking out of the town.  
  
Mirielle's New Hideout  
  
"That really happened? All of it? Your mom and all?" Ouka asked strangely.  
  
"Yeah it all really happened." Shugo told her.  
  
"That's pretty strange! I've never heard of something like this before." Mirielle told them.  
  
"I know, that's why it took me awhile to figure it out. But if you think about it, really think about it, it makes sense." Shugo explained.  
  
"Wait! I remember this now! Tsukasa! It was Tsukasa, the same exact thing happened to him. Except his human body, a girl, was in a coma and he was trapped inside the game; he couldn't log out." Ouka said, "but this is different. Your mom somehow got her mind stuck inside but her body is fine."  
  
"Oh my God! You have to find out which headset she used because that one is probably defective." Mirielle said hurriedly.  
  
"Okay we'll log out." Shugo said.  
  
"But remember if either one of our head set is defective, then the other one will come back to tell you guys. We'll meet here. Okay?"  
  
"Got it!" Ouka said confidently.  
  
"You bet!" Mirielle told them excitedly.  
  
Then Shugo and Rena were both surrounded in light and they both disappeared.  
  
"Well, let's hope tha-." Ouka started but she abruptly stopped when she saw Rena slowly fade back into the room. "Back already?"  
  
"What? You mean I'm still here? But I logged out! Oh no! My mom musta used this head set." Rena screamed. "I'M STUCK HERE!" 


End file.
